Stupid Choices
by NuclearCurlyFries
Summary: Flyss Ren is a 10 year old district 2 resident. When President Snow allows 10 and 11 year olds to be in the games, she decides she has to enter. Only when she has already volunteered with her 17 year old brother, Zeth, she realizes how stupid of a choice she's made.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

I wake up to my brother yelling my name. "Flyss!" He yells. I just turn over. "Flyss, wake up! You're gonna be late to the Reaping!"

I bolt up. I can't be late! Not today at least! I heard that there's going to be a special twist. My brother told me just the other day. I jump out of bed and slip on some skinny jeans and a lime green t-shirt. I then put my black sneakers on and tie them so quick that the knot looks like a blob.

I run downstairs and practically drag my brother, age 17, out the door. I'm not in the reaping this year but my brother is. He's going to volunteer. We go to check in. When we do, I notice a big sign reading, _Children ages 10 and 11 have to sign in too._ I stare at the sign. They just probably want to get us ready. I check in and make my way to the 'ineligible' section.

Just as I do, our guide, Flimon Sickle, walks onto the stage. Her neon orange curls bob as she does so. "Welcome, residents of district two!" She says sweetly. "As you all know, this year is going to be special." We nod. "Because of that, we're going to watch two videos instead of one." We turn to the screen.

I turn to my side and whisper in my friend's ear every single word that the video says. She giggles and says, "Nice one," Before turning back towards the screen. As soon as the video fades into black, the next one starts.

The first thing we see is President Snow. He sits still for a second then says, "Hello, citizens of Panem." He pauses. "This year we're going to have a… twist." He grins as he puts a blood red envelope into view. "For this year, we decided to widen the age range," Some people gasp, others laugh. "Instead of only 12 through 18 year olds being eligible, we're allowing 10 and 11 year olds to enter as well." Mine and my brother's eyes meet. He knows what I'm going to do.

President Snow soon fades into black and we all turn to the stage, wordless. "Well you heard him, 10 and 11 year olds, go into the marked off sections." I walk to the front of the 10 year olds and get into position.

Flimon walks to the girls bowl. "Ladies first," She exclaims. She fishes around for a name and finally pulls out one. "Sele-"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell and then dash for the stage making sure to knock several girls down in the process.

"And what is your name, young miss?" Flimon asks. "My name is Flyss Ren, age 10, and I'm going to be this year's victor.

"Well then, glad to see you're happy," She smiles and walks over to the boys bowl. As soon as she started reading a name, my brother runs up to the stage just like me and makes it over to the microphone.

"My name is Zeth Ren, age 17, and I am going to try my best with these games." He looks over to me as Flimon instructs us to shake hands. We don't. Instead we hug. One of the things my brother does best is knowing when I've done something stupid and realized it. He pats my back as tears roll down my soft, pink cheeks. That same feeling that everyone feels at some point in their life comes creeping in. For the first time in my life, I experience fear.

**How'd you guys like it? I had fun writing this! Next chapter will be up soon, possibly tonight if I can finish it in time. It'll be about the train ride (because they're orphans so they don't have any visitors) and maybe a little of the training center. IDK because I might out that in chapter 3. This isn't going to be a SYOT, I'll make one of those soon. I might make that tonight instead of another chapter. What do you think. Also, if you want, you can submit Zeth and Flyss's stylists by PM. I only need two. But I will, however be accepting mentors too! ~TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: The Incident on the Train

When the reaping is over and all the voices start to echo through the city, we go to leave.

We don't go by the justice center since we don't have any visitors. Instead we go to the train station and climb aboard the fancy capitol train. I stand in awe as I take in the beautiful inside of the train.

I want to eat all the treats and goodies but I don't. I need to keep myself used too little food since I won't get much in the games.

I run over to a small table in the corner. On the table, there's a big bowl of purple punch. I take the spoon and a plastic glass and begin to fill my cup. I look over to my brother as I do so. When I do, a bit of the punch spills on my small, white tank top. I try to wipe the stain but it just stays there. I eventually give up and walk away.

"Hey, Zeth?" I say my brother's name slowly.

"Yes, Flyss?" He says a little bit too annoyed.

"Ya know what?" I say just to not make this scene so awkward.

"What!?" He yells angrily, throwing the pie slicer across the room at me.

My eyes widen and I duck but it has lightly grazed my arm by that time. "Eah!" I scream.

He runs over to me, "It's not even the games yet and I've already hurt someone." He shakes his head as he bandages my gashed arm. "At least it wasn't deep." He states optimisticly.

Just then, our guide, Flimon, rushes over to us. "Oh, honey. You're hurt." She states.

"No dip Sherlock." I say with a laugh in my voice. My brother then walks me to my bedroom where I can relax and try to analyze my scenario.

I give him a nod, meaning thank you, as her runs off to his own room which is right next to mine. I close the door and walk to my bed, sitting down when I get there. "Hmm… "I say to myself "Where am I…" I ask.

_"Well that's easy,"_ I reply

"It is?" I say aloud before deciding to think in my head.

_Yes, it is. After all, didn't you just get reaped?_

I sigh. I AM right. _But I mean what am I going to do when I get where I'm going?_

_You will just have to figure that out yourself. _

I yell out a frustrated sound and throw the remote at the wall. I'm not getting anywhere with this. All its doing is starting over and I don't want to start over. What I really want to do is be able to open my eyes and be back in my district where I could be careless and irresponsible whenever I want to. I sigh knowing that that will never happen. Maybe sleeping will bring some peace.

I turn over in my spot and lay my head down on my pillow. I close my eyes, but when I do, I can't find sleep. The only thing on my mind is the fact that in about a week, I'm gonna have to kill 23 other teenagers. One of them being my own flesh and blood. I'm gonna have to kill my brother.

* * *

**Heres the update you've all been waiting for! I know it's not a lot, but I promise th enext chapter will be longer! :) And to those who I promised spots in this, I'll put your char's in soon! I love whoevers reading this! Bye! :)**


End file.
